This invention relates principally to a lockable firearm safety selector switch, and more particularly to a novel lockable firearm selector switch that is capable of replacing the non-lockable safety selector switch in the receiver of an AR15 rifle or other similar designs, while requiring no modifications to the firearm receiver.
It has become increasingly important for the purposes of theft prevention and public safety, to hinder the rapid use of a firearm that is otherwise in a stored condition. At least from a public perception standpoint, this has become particularly important for semiautomatic and assault weapon firearms. While no system is foolproof, a device or system that at least deters the rapid deployment and use of a firearm that would otherwise be amenable to such use is desirable.
One pervasive and very successful assault weapon widely distributed in the worldwide market is the fully automatic M16 rifle and its semiautomatic (civilian or sport) version, the AR15. Millions of these rifles and their variants have been produced and continue to be produced and utilized throughout the world. One significant aspect of these rifles is the designed and specified interchangeability of the rifle's individual components, and each manufacturer of the AR15 must produce its rifles to meet these interchangeability specifications. That is, the rifle has been designed for maximum interchangeability of the vast majority of the rifle components such that, for example, a trigger assembly from one AR15 can be utilized in a different AR15 simply by swapping the components between the two firearms. With particular regard to the present invention, the AR15 share a common and interchangeable set of safety selector switches. Each AR15 has a safety selector switch. Unfortunately, none of the original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) safety selector switches are lockable.
It is desirable, therefore, to devise a safety selector switch for a firearm, and in particular for an AR15 rifle, that is interchangeable with the OEM safety selector switch. In addition, it is further desirable to devise such a lockable safety selector switch that requires no modification to the firearm's receiver to either install or operate. Further, it is not uncommon in law enforcement to have the need to utilize a firearm such as an AR-15 rifle in conjunction with handcuffs. It is therefore desirable to devise a safety selector switch for a firearm, and in particular for an AR15 rifle, that is interchangeable with the OEM safety selector switches and that uses the same key as that for a pair of handcuffs.
While the preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a lockable safety selector switch for an AR15 rifle, the invention is equally applicable to other models firearms, both rifles and hand guns.
As will become evident in this disclosure, the present invention provides benefits over the existing art.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.